


Walking Dry Under Water

by Deadriot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadriot/pseuds/Deadriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's energetic after solving a case, John needs to calm him down so he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Dry Under Water

John was more than tired when they entered 221B. Sherlock had been restless all the way back, and had all but ran into the flat. He knew days like this, days when the case was not enough to spend all of his energy in one go; days when they came back and Sherlock would keep on working on random things and terrorising Baker Street. There was no question in it, if John wanted to get some sleep, he would have to make him calm down.

"Sherlock, love, you need to calm down." He immediately regretted his words. Most of the time, they only served to send him into a mad rush to get started on new experiments, or play the violin all night long. He could see the ideas being created, deductions being made, and plans getting sketched.

"Why? I'm calm! We just solve a case, which was barely a 3. Why would you make me go out for something under a 5?" He dropped dramatically into the sofa and regarded John with exasperation.

"Well, you weren't on a case, and there was little I could do to keep you from destroying the flat. Lestrade had nothing else at the moment, this was the best thing he could get you at the moment!"

"Lestrade even admitted it to be a simple and straightforward case. I don't see how you could've thought I'd be interested and willing to go."

"Ok, look. I'm not about to contradict you, but you needed to spend some energy. I can almost see it around you as a destructive aura that's about to destroy everything on its path!" John was getting restless. Even Sherlock knew that combined with lack of sleep for a couple of days was not a good combination on John. They had to do something for the sake of everyone.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? I'm not about to lay about and kip on the couch." John could see a new plan forming it just needed a push.

"We could have something to eat and go to an art gallery." John added, hopeful that Sherlock would bite into his plan. No such luck.

"An art gallery? Seriously? And what are we supposed to do milling about doing nothing? There's nothing of interest in galleries!" Sherlock turned his back on John. He sensed an upcoming sulk. 

"That's rather the point of a gallery. You walk around and stand long enough to spend all of your energy while I don't fall asleep and keep what is left of mine. Deal?" The moment Sherlock turned around, he knew he had a deal.

Their little trip began at Angelo's. He knew them and gave priority to their orders. It was just about lunch, and there were little persons apart from them. Good thing they didn't have a schedule, or it'd be dinner, and the place full of people and undesired energy. They were able to relax a bit before John took Sherlock to the Barbican Centre. He had wanted to see the Rain Room after all.

John bought the tickets while Sherlock walked about, and observed everyone around. He would occasionally walk up to John just to whisper him his deductions. It took a lot from John not to laugh at what Sherlock had to say about them. John could only smile as Sherlock kept on talking about everything that crossed his mind; he really hoped this would work out as he intended it to.

It was upon entering the Rain Room, that Sherlock went completely quiet.

John was first worried about it until he turned to see Sherlock. That was when he understood. Sherlock was lost in his mind, and a small smile adorned his face. He was happy; and for a moment, he completely forgot about the rest of the world. All of his worries and problems vanished away with the falling water.

“Do you want to get closer?” John asked as silent as he could. It was as if the smallest of sounds would break the lovely atmosphere that surrounded the place. Sherlock could do nothing but nod at John and grab his hand as they walked into the water.

It was a strange sensation to walk into water and not getting wet. There were few persons about, but everyone appeared to be lost in their own world. John was happy to be part of Sherlock’s. He was mesmerised by the place, it was soothing with the water, and the steady noise of the rain. Seeing him turn about with his inquisitive and curious look was as if he was seeing Sherlock for the very first time. When he turned back acknowledging his presence, John could do nothing but kiss him.

They were definitely getting some sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Cheers!


End file.
